


Snowbound

by 27summer



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27summer/pseuds/27summer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers through Silly Love Songs. During a snowstorm, Rachel and Quinn get stuck together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowbound

There was a chill in the air but all Rachel could feel was heat. The fire was hot. Her face was hot. And every inch of her body that was pressed against Quinn’s was most definitely hot. Rachel stared at Quinn, hopping she was reading her emotions correctly. Rachel’s gaze moved from Quinn’s eyes to her lips. She couldn’t tear herself away. Everything had led up to this moment. She wanted it and she was sure Quinn wanted it, too.

-Six Hours earlier-

Rachel stood up from the piano, sighing heavily. “I think we’re done.”

“Oh, thank God.” Quinn rolled her eyes. “It only took forever for you to be satisfied.”

“Hey, Mr. Schue’s the one who paired us together. I just want our duet to be the best one.” Rachel picked up her bag.

“I don’t see anyone else still here.” Quinn checked her watch. “God, I’m going to be late for dinner with my mom because of your incessant need for perfection.”

“We would have had plenty of time to rehearse if you hadn’t missed school. It’s not my fault you were absent so much,” Rachel pointed out as she gathered her stuff together.

Quinn scoffed. “Like I asked to get sick.”

“Well, you had mono. I think that means it was your fault, since you kissed Finn.”

“Oh, no you don’t.” Quinn shook her head rapidly. “We are not talking about Finn. And despite what Santana spread around, it wasn’t mono. It was just a cold.”

“That you and Finn both had,” Rachel muttered.

“I-” Quinn stopped. “Let’s just go.”

“Fine by me.” Rachel followed Quinn out of the choir room, feeling a sense of relief as they stopped talking about Finn. She knew it was her fault, she was the one who brought it up but it was still uncomfortable to think about. The idea of Finn and Quinn- it caused a huge pain in her stomach. But she didn’t want Finn anymore so why did it matter? It made no sense at all.

“Oh, no.” Quinn stopped short, causing Rachel to bump into her.

“What’s wrong? Oh.” Rachel’s jaw dropped when she got a look at the snow-covered parking lot. “I thought the storm wouldn’t move in until tomorrow morning. That’s why I pushed us so hard today. We probably won’t have school tomorrow.”

“Well, clearly you were wrong. Now I have to drive in this.” Quinn rubbed her hand together in distress.

“Sorry.” Rachel was distracted as she realized she’d either have to wait for one of her dads to get off work or walk home. “I’m going to go back inside and see if I can reach one of my dads. Good luck getting home.”

“What? Why are you calling your dads?”

“I was supposed to walk home but that’s not happening.” Rachel attempted a smile but she doubted she’d be able to get in touch with either of her dads. She was probably in for a long wait.

“No, I’ll give you a ride,” Quinn offered.

“What?” Rachel shook her head. “No, that’s okay. I’ll be fine.”

“Are you kidding? It’s a blizzard outside. And I don’t think you’d want to wait inside. That creepy janitor’s still around.”

Rachel scrunched up her nose as she considered her options. She didn’t want to put Quinn out but she also didn’t want to be stuck at school. “If you’re sure you don’t mind, I’d really appreciate it.”

“You’re on my way home. Besides, if something happened to you, I’d be without a duet partner.” Quinn shot her a smile that caused Rachel’s heart to beat faster.

“I knew it. I’m only valued for my voice.”

“No,” Quinn said while thy started to make their way to Quinn’s car. “I also figure you can help me clear snow off of my car.” 

“That sounds like a fair deal.” Rachel returned Quinn’s smile.

The ride to Rachel’s house was nerve-racking. The roads were awful. Rachel tried to keep silent so that Quinn wouldn’t be distracted. She felt terrified that they’d end up in a wreck. She clenched her fists so tightly that her knuckles turned white. She hoped that she seemed calmer than she was so that Quinn wouldn’t get worried. Finally, Quinn pulled her car into Rachel’s driveway and Rachel breathed a sigh of relief. “We made it.”

“We did.” Quinn glanced back at the road. “Now I just have to make it home.”

“You can’t. It’s too dangerous. Stay here. Wait until the storm’s over.” Rachel hoped Quinn would agree. She would worry too much if Quinn didn’t.

“I’ll be okay,” Quinn said uncertainly with another glance at the street.

“We barely made it here. Just stay,” Rachel pleaded. She didn’t know why this was so important to her but she couldn’t let Quinn put herself in danger.

“I’ll probably end up stuck here all night.” Quinn looked less sure of herself but Rachel still didn’t believe she’d agree to stay.

“That’s fine.” Rachel reached out and caught Quinn’s hand. “We’ve got plenty of food and a guest room. It’s no trouble at all.”

“Well.” Quinn sighed, meeting Rachel’s eyes. “If you’re sure I won’t be a bother.”

“No, you won’t.” Rachel rushed to reassure her. “Let’s get inside before we freeze.”

“Okay.” Rachel led Quinn into her house. She left Quinn in the kitchen, darting downstairs to the laundry room she came back with a pair of sweat pants and a long-sleeve shirt. “Here’s some clothes if you want to change into something comfortable.”

“That’s okay.” Quinn shook her head. “It’s fine. Besides, I kind of want to call my mom and let her know where I am. We were supposed to have dinner. It’s a little surprising she hasn’t been blowing up my phone. I want to make sure she’s okay.”

“Sure, of course.” Rachel patted her on the back. “I’ll give you a minute. I’m going to call my dads and see when they’ll be home.”

After calling her father, Rachel changed her clothes quickly before making her way back to Quinn. “Did you get in touch with your mom?”

“Yeah, she got stuck at work. A friend of hers is going to come get her and take her to her house. She wants me to stay her until the roads are clear.” Quinn smiled lopsidedly. “So it looks like you’re stuck with me.”

“Sounds good. But I hope you don’t get sick of me. My dads aren’t coming home tonight.”

“Why not?”

“Dad’s stuck in Cleveland at his hotel. I forget he had a business meeting today. And Daddy’s at the hospital. There’s always a ton of people who come in during a storm. It’s just you and me.” Rachel looked at Quinn, hoping her nerves weren’t showing. She’d always wanted Quinn and herself to be friends, to have her over but now that it happened, it seemed like it wouldn’t work. They’d be all alone for at least until tomorrow. Could they really spend that much time together without exploding?

“Well, if we end up killing each other, we won’t take out anyone else,” Quinn joked.

“Right.” Rachel forced a laugh but it wasn’t too sincere.

“Rachel, I’m sorry.” Quinn blew out a breath. “I was trying to ease the tension with a stupid joke. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

“It’s all right. We do fight a lot.” Rachel shrugged, avoiding Quinn.

“We do. But we don’t have to. I mean, I gave you a ride home and you invited me to stay here. That’s a good thing, isn’t it?” Quinn asked.

“That’s true.” Rachel walked towards the kitchen, deciding to change the subject. “I think we’ve got some frozen pizzas. Do you want to eat?”

Quinn looked at her suspiciously. “Is it rabbit food or regular food?”

Rachel rolled her eyes and pulled two pizzas out. “My daddy’s not a vegan so there’s a pepperoni pizza. Will that do for you?”

“I suppose so.” Quinn’s lips quirked and Rachel couldn’t help but smile back. There was something about Quinn that she just couldn’t resist. The other girl drew her in, even when she knew that she should stay far away.

\----------------------

A few hours later, the tension between them had relaxed and Rachel suggested they watch a movie, even allowing Quinn to pick which one. When the movie ended, they discussed their duet for glee. Quinn made a few suggestion that Rachel actually considered. “You know a lot about music, Quinn. Why don’t you speak up more?”

Quinn shrugged. “Because it doesn’t matter to me like it does to you. Or Mercedes or even Santana. I’m happy enough being a part of the group.”

“Hmm.” Rachel paused, wondering if she should say what she was thinking.

“What? I know you’ve got something on your mind. Why don’t you just say it?” Quinn raised an eyebrow and Rachel could feel herself becoming intimidated.

“It’s nothing really. I’m just a little surprised that you’d willing to follow the crowd. You’re a leader, Quinn. It seems like you should lead.”

“Come on, Rachel.” Quinn scoffed. “You’d flip out if I tried to tell you anything in Glee. Not to mention the fact that I’m not as good as you. It just doesn’t seem worth it.”

“I wouldn’t fight you.” Rachel noticed Quinn’s smirk and bobbed her head. “So long as you didn’t try to take my solos.”

“That sounds more likely.” Quinn shook her head. “I’m happy enough doing what I do.”

“Well, that’s good.” Rachel looked away, not wanting Quinn to see her disbelief.

“I guess you’re kind of right that I miss being a leader,” Quinn admitted. “I’ve considered rejoining the Cheerios.”

“What? Seriously? Coach Sylvester is insane and she’s trying to shut Glee down,” Rachel said, wincing when a dark look came over Quinn’s face. “I-”

“I know that, Rachel. I’m not an idiot,” Quinn spoke carefully as if she were considering every word. “But I’ve got to do something. I wanted this year to be about getting everything back. My popularity, my spot on the Cheerios. And I threw it all away. I know Coach will take me back if I debase myself. I’m the best leader she’s got and she’d love to lord it over me that I came crawling back to her.”

“I guess I understand that.”

“Good.” Quinn smiled before she stared awkwardly at her feet.

“Is- is that what you’re doing with Finn? Getting back what you’ve lost?”

“Don’t, Rachel. Just don’t,” Quinn snapped.

“I’m just confused. You’ve got a really nice boyfriend. I don’t understand why you’re cheating on him,” Rachel said quietly, know she was probably crossing the line but unable to stop herself.

“It’s none of your business. Finn’s not your boyfriend anymore.” Quinn ground her teeth together in obvious irritation.

“I know that and I don’t want him back.”

Quinn snorted. “Sure.”

“I’m serious. I- I turn into a different person when I’m with him. A person I don’t like. I’m moving on.” Rachel looked at Quinn straight on and hoped she was convincing.

“Okay, if that’s true, it shouldn’t matter what I do with him.”

“But it does. I don’t want you with him.” That was the thing. Rachel felt insanely jealous but she didn’t understand why. She honestly didn’t want Finn anymore. But the thought of Quinn with him was just terrible.

“I don’t care. What I do with Finn is between me and Finn. Stay out of it.” Quinn stood up, turning her back to Rachel.

“What about Sam? Does he matter at all?” Rachel asked, searching for something that would affect Quinn and change her mind.

“Damn it, Rachel. Why do you always do this to me?”

“Do what?”

“You make me doubt myself. You get me all confused about everything.” Quinn screwed her eyes shut.

“I- I don’t mean to do that.” Rachel slumped. She hadn’t expect Quinn to say that.

“Why can’t you stay out of it? Why do you expect me to be a better person than I am?” Quinn opened her eyes, locking in on Rachel’s. “I don’t understand why you affect me like this. Why I can’t ignore you?”

“I don’t, either.” Rachel stood up, taking careful steps to Quinn, trying not to upset her. “But I didn’t mean to hurt you or pressure you. I just want to be friends.”

“Why? I am awful to you. I keep cheating on my boyfriend. What makes you think I’d be a good friend to you?”

“Because you feel bad about it all. If you didn’t care, it’d be easy to write you off. But there’s some place inside of you that wants to be better.” As she spoke, Rachel reached out, placing her hand over Quinn’s heart.

“You-” Quinn covered Rachel’s hand with her own. “I don’t know what to say to you.”

“You don’t have to say anything. Just believe in yourself. You’re so much better than silly high school drama. This isn’t going to last forever.” Rachel gazed at Quinn, stunned by the fact that they were having this conversation. She’d never thought Quinn Fabray would ever reveal this much of herself to anyone, let alone her. She wished she had the words to convince Quinn of how special she was.

“You really think I could get out?” Quinn asked in a tiny voice.

“Yes.” Rachel didn’t know how long they stood together. Quinn holding Rachel’s hand to her heart but it felt like forever and no time at all at the same time.

Eventually, Quinn’s walls went back up and she stepped away. “I can’t.” Quinn shook her head so rapidly that Rachel thought she might hurt herself.

“It’s okay. We can drop it, watch another movie or something.” Rachel could see the panic starting to rise in Quinn and want to stop it.

“No. I have to get out of here.”

“Quinn, that’s crazy. It’s probably a blizzard outside.” Rachel chased after Quinn, stopping only to throw on her jacket. “Wait!”

“Leave me alone, Rachel. I’m going home.” Quinn searched for her keys, shivering without her coat.

“Stop it. It’s freezing. Come inside with me. Please.” Rachel reached Quinn, intent on preventing her from leaving. It was far too dangerous for Quinn to be on the roads right now. Rachel thought she might die if anything happened to her.

“I’m cold,” Quinn finally said, her shoulders slumping.

“Well, yeah. Let’s go inside before we both freeze to death.” Rachel grabbed her hand and pulled Quinn inside before she changed her mind again. “God, you’re practically like ice, Quinn. This was not your greatest plan.”

“I- I’m fine.” Quinn’s teeth chattered.

“No, you’re not. What made you decide to rush out without your coat?” Rachel rubbed her hands up and down Quinn’s shoulders.

“I had to go. I couldn’t keep talking about it.” Quinn leaned into Rachel’s touch. “I just needed a minute by myself.”

“Silly girl. I would’ve left you alone if you asked. You didn’t have to risk hypothermia.” Rachel led Quinn into the hallway, once again handing her clothes. “Go get changed.”

“I-” Quinn was cut off when the lights went off.

“Oh, no. The power’s off.” Rachel’s mind raced as she tried to formulate a plan.

“Of course it is. That’s the perfect thing to cap off this day.”

“You stay here. I’m going to get a couple of flashlights and then find our emergency power failure box.” Rachel left the room, returning quickly. “Here you go. You can change while I hunt down the box.”

“If you wait for me to change, I’ll go with you.”

“No, it’s fine. It shouldn’t take me too long. You just get changed and I’ll meet you in the living room.” Rachel smiled, praying that she looked far more confident than she felt. She didn’t want Quinn to feel like there was something wrong. She made her way into her dads’ bedroom, finding the box in their closet. She took it, stopping only to change her own clothes. Once that was done, she dragged the box down to the living room. She began lighting candles, settling them up around the room.

“Wow, you work quickly.” Quinn came into the room, looking around at the dim light.

“We need to see. I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable.” Rachel glanced over at Quinn. She looked so much smaller than she usually did, practically swimming in her dad’s sweats.

“It’s not your fault. You didn’t cut the power and you’re not the idiot who dashed outside into a snowstorm,” Quinn said, smiling sheepishly.

“That wasn’t your finest moment.” Rachel walked over to Quinn and pushed her onto the couch. “Sit down while I get the fire started.”

“Don’t be silly. I’m cold, not paralyzed. What do I need to do to help?” Quinn stood up.

“Okay, Stubborn Girl. My dads keep the firewood down in the basement. It probably would be faster if you help me carry it up.” Rachel led Quinn to the basement and it took no time at all for them to get everything set up and a fire burning.

“See? Didn’t this work out?” Quinn smirked, even as she allowed Rachel to cover her up and fuss over her.

“Yes, it did.” Rachel settled herself next to Quinn.

“That was hard for you to admit, wasn’t it?”

“Maybe a little.” Rachel giggled, glad that things had relaxed between them. She didn’t want to fight with Quinn. Even though she was insanely curious about Quinn’s reaction, she wasn’t going to push. She would be happy that Quinn was here with her.

“I broke up with Sam,” Quinn said after they sat in silence for several minutes.

“What?” Rachel stared at her in shock.

Quinn looked down at her hands. “We broke up. I couldn’t do it anymore. Like I told you before- This year was supposed to be about getting back what I lost and I’ve failed at that pretty spectacularly. I was acting like a moron.”

“No.”

“Yes,” Quinn insisted. “I keep making the same stupid mistakes. I cheat on a guy that I’m supposed to love. I don’t know why I did that but I don’t want to keep screwing up.”

“Well, it’s good that you broke up then. Sam’s a nice guy but that doesn’t mean he’s right for you,” Rachel paused. She wanted to say more but she didn’t want Quinn to flip out.

“Go ahead.” Quinn interrupted Rachel’s thoughts, a knowing look on her face. “I know you have something you want to ask.”

“What about Finn? Are you getting back with him? And I’m not asking because I still want him because I don’t. Honestly.” Rachel waited for Quinn’s response. Just the thought of Quinn and Finn together made her sick and she didn’t know why.

“No,” Quinn said firmly. “I told him to back off. I don’t know why I allowed myself to get sucked into his game. And that’s exactly what it is. He wants what he can’t have.”

“Maybe.” Rachel shut her eyes, her whole body felt lighter all of the sudden.

“So it’s all clear if you want another shot with him,” Quinn said with forced nonchalance.

“What? No.” Rachel’s eyes flew open at Quinn’s words, surprised by the happiness her words provoked in Quinn. “I meant before. I’m done chasing after Finn.”

“Good.”

“Good?”

“Yeah. I mean, come on, Rachel, he’s treating you pretty badly. I know you messed up but he’s being a hypocrite. He’s encouraging me to cheat on Sam. After what happened with you guys and everything I did last year, it’s ridiculous.” Quinn blushed, a look on her face that Rachel couldn’t decipher.

“You’re right.” Rachel shook her head, done talking about it. “Let’s move on.”

“Good idea.” Quinn tugged her blanket more tightly around herself.

“Are you warm enough? We’ve got more blankets upstairs.” Rachel scooted closer to Quinn looking at her intently.

“I’m a little cold but I’m fine.”

“Would you tell me if you weren’t?” Rachel asked anxiously.

“Probably not,” Quinn acknowledged. “But I don’t want you to worry about me.”

“You’re staying at my house. I’m supposed to take care of you,” Rachel insisted. There was something inside of her that was adamant that she must keep Quinn safe. She didn’t understand it but she couldn’t ignore the feeling either.

“How about we take care of each other? After all, I can’t have you getting hurt. Everyone would think I did it on purpose,” Quinn joked.

“Funny.” Rachel tried to smile. “I guess you’re right. We can be horrible to each other.”

“Yeah.” Quinn gestured to Rachel. “Come here.”

“What?” Rachel asked, rubbed her hands up and down her arms.

“You’re obviously cold. Come here. Let’s share body warmth.” Quinn lifted her blanket.

“Okay.” Rachel slid into Quinn’s arms, allowing the other girl to wrap her up in her embrace. Immediately, she started to relax.

“Wow, you’re awfully tense.” Quinn scratched her nails over Rachel’s back.

“A little.” Rachel sank deeper into Quinn’s body.

“You don’t have to worry. We’re safe here. We’ve got food, blankets and each other. Hopefully, the power will come on soon but if it doesn’t, we’ll figure something out.” Quinn squeezed Rachel body tight.

“I know. I just- I’m not good with the unknown. I like plans and knowing what’s going on.” Rachel sighed.

“You like control. I do, too. Maybe that’s why we don’t get along.” Quinn laughed, causing Rachel to smile.

“We do have a lot in common. It’s hard to remember why we fight so much,” Rachel said, sliding her hand around Quinn’s back.

“I have an idea,” Quinn whispered so quietly that Rachel could barely hear her.

“Oh? What’s that?”

“Never mind. It’s not important.” Quinn shook her head.

“Seriously. Tell me.” Rachel could feel Quinn’s heart beat rapidly. “Quinn?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“No. What’s wrong?” Rachel lifted her head to meet Quinn’s eyes. All of a sudden, it hit her how closely together she and Quinn actually were. It was too much, too hot. Quinn’s breathing was heavy and all Rachel could focus on was her lips. She wanted them, wanted Quinn. She dragged her eyes back to Quinn’s. The same things she was feeling were swirling in Quinn’s. She couldn’t resist. She had to kiss her. She leaned in.

“No. I can’t.” Quinn pushed softly on Rachel’s shoulder.

“Quinn-”

“No.” Quinn scrambled backwards on the couch.

“It’s okay. Let’s talk about this.” Rachel forced herself still, trying not to spook Quinn.

“No, this can’t happen.”

“But-”

“No, Rachel. Just drop it. Please. I don’t know what almost happened or what you want but I can’t,” Quinn pleaded, clearly panicking.

“Okay,” Rachel said as she sighed in defeat.

“Okay?”

“Yes, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Rachel stood up, dropping her blanket.

“Rachel, wait.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m not upset.” Rachel kept her face turned from Quinn.

“We can still sit together and talk. You don’t have to go.”

Rachel grabbed a flashlight and made her way across the room. “I’m going to the kitchen to see if I find us something to snack on. It’s too dark to cook but I’m sure there’s something decent for us.”

“Rachel-”

“Give me a minute to myself.” Rachel stared at Quinn in the flickering candlelight, needing to collect herself.

“You’re right,” Quinn agreed. She chewed on her lip anxiously but allowed Rachel to go into the kitchen by herself.

“Thanks.” Rachel leaned against the counter, taking deep breaths. She had no idea why Quinn’s rejection mattered so much. It’s not like she’d ever really considered being with Quinn romantically before. But now that she had, it was all she wanted. Previous parts of her life suddenly made sense. She’d asked Finn what Quinn kissed like. That had to mean something. She wanted to figure out exactly what it meant but Quinn didn’t. Quinn was scared or just didn’t want her. And Rachel didn’t want to hurt her or upset her. She’d have to back off and let Quinn come to her.

After a few minutes, Rachel opened the freezer. She pulled a few things out and set them on the counter. A noise at the door caught her attention and she looked up to find Quinn shifting nervously. “I know it’s a little cold to eat ice cream but I figure that’s better than letting it go bad without any power.”

“Great.” Quinn grabbed a carton of ice cream and they ate at the table in awkward silence. Quinn wouldn’t look at Rachel and Rachel couldn’t think of a single thing to say.

“Looks like we’re done,” Rachel said. “I don’t really know what we can do now.”

“I- Uh- You got any cards? We could play a game?” Quinn asked shyly.

“Fine.” Rachel attempted to smile. Quinn was trying to keep things normal between them. The least Rachel could do was make a similar effort. Maybe they could play some card games and forget the tension between them. Maybe these strange feelings would go away.

\------------------

After a long while of playing cards without talking, they finally decided to try to sleep. Rachel ran upstairs and came back with a stack of blankets and sleeping bags. “You can sleep on the couch and I’ll make a pallet on the floor.”

“Wait, that’s not fair. This is your house. I’ll sleep on the floor.” Quinn looked at her uncertainly.

“No, I’ll be fine,” Rachel said firmly, avoiding eye contact. “I want to sleep close to the fire so I can add more wood during the night.”

“You’ll be getting up all night. We both can sleep on the floor and take turns getting up.” Quinn helped Rachel push the coffee table out of the way.

“That’s not necessary.” Rachel fiddled with the sleeping bag she spread across the floor.

“Maybe not but I’m doing it anyway. It’s not your job to take care of me.” Quinn raised her eyebrow, daring Rachel to contradict her.

“Fine. Whatever you want.” Rachel handed Quinn a blanket and they arranged their pallet on the floor. “I think this is good. It should be soft enough for us to sleep on and still leave enough blankets to keep us warm.”

“Looks good.” Quinn sat down on the floor.

“Yeah. Good night, Quinn.” Rachel turned on her side away from Quinn and tugged the blankets over her.

“Night, Rachel,” Quinn said quietly.

Rachel laid still, trying to fall asleep but she couldn’t mange it. Her mind was racing with thoughts of everything that happened this evening. Nothing made sense. She would have kissed Quinn earlier. Even now, she still wanted her. She could feel Quinn just a few feet away and it was driving her crazy. There was nothing she could do about it, though. She couldn’t make Quinn talk about what happened. She couldn’t fix things between them. All she could do was lay by herself, go to sleep and pray that things would feel differently in the morning.

Rachel didn’t know how long she laid there, trying to go to sleep but Quinn finally stopped moving behind her. She thought she’d fallen asleep when she heard a soft voice. “Rachel?” There was no way she could take to Quinn without pushing thing between them so she froze where she was, waiting for Quinn to continue.

“Rachel, I’m sorry. I know you’re asleep and that’s the only reason I’m even saying this right now. I- You weren’t imagining anything. I did want to kiss you. I have for a while, I think. All the heinous things I’ve done- Finn and Sam and Puck- I think it all had to do with these feelings I’ve got. I can’t. I just can’t do this, Rachel. I wish I were strong enough but I’m not. I can’t take the stares and the talking.” Quinn burst into tears that she tried to stifle but she couldn’t.

Rachel could no longer pretend to be asleep and spun around. “It’s okay, Sweetie.”

“Rachel? You’re awake?” Quinn ducked her head, wiping at her tears.

“Mmm hmm. It’s okay. You’re okay.” Rachel pressed her body against Quinn’s, slinging an arm around her waist. “We don’t have to talk about it. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to. I can’t. I can’t be a freak.” Quinn sniffled, leaning back into Rachel and taking comfort in her touch.

“Being gay doesn’t mean you’re a freak,” Rachel stated.

“Rachel-”

“We don’t have to talk about it but it but I’m not going to let you act like there’s something wrong with you,” Rachel insisted, holding on even as Quinn tried to squirm away from her. “No, Quinn. You’re smart and beautiful and kind when you want to be. And if you happen to also be gay, that’s just another part of you to love.”

“Nobody else will feel that way.”

“Some people won’t. but there will be people who support you. I will.” Rachel squeezed and pulled Quinn even closer.

“I don’t know exactly what you’re thinking but I can’t.” Quinn turned around, looking straight at Rachel. “I just can’t.”

“Shh. I don’t expect anything from you.” Rachel placed a finger on Quinn’s lips. “I’ll just be your friend if that’s what you need.”

“Okay.” Quinn closed her eyes.

“I don’t want to pressure you.” Rachel used her thumb to trace Quinn’s mouth before she realized what she was doing. “Oh. Sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.”

“It’s all right.”

“It isn’t. I tell you I’m not going to pressure you and I touch you inappropriately.” Rachel yanked her hand away.

“You weren’t feeling me up. And it’s not like I didn’t enjoy it.” Quinn shrugged.

“Still, it’d better for me to back off.” Rachel untangled herself from her blankets and started to back away but Quinn grabbed her wrist.

“Don’t. Stay.”

“You’re sweet but I think we need some distance between us.” Rachel’s attempt to move was stopped by Quinn’s hands on her waist. They rolled around on the floor, neither noticing the blankets falling to the side and exposing them to the cold air. They ended up with Rachel flat on her back and Quinn straddling her.

“Okay, then.” Quinn stared down at Rachel, a slight smirk on her face.

“Quinn, I’m trying not to push you but you’re very much confusing me. I’m going to need you to clarify for me exactly what you want.” Rachel looked up at Quinn, unable to tear her gaze away. Quinn was gorgeous with her hazel eyes shining in the light of the single candle they’d left burning. Blonde hair came out of her ponytail and it took everything in her not to reach out and tuck it behind her ear.

“I want you,” Quinn said, shutting her eyes. “I want to kiss you and touch you and feel your body next to mine. I want to talk to you and figure out why my heart beats faster when I’m near you.”

“Okay,” Rachel said cautiously. She didn’t want to say anything that might spook Quinn.

Sighing deeply, Quinn opened her eyes and locked in on Rachel’s. “But I can’t. I can’t do any of it. I can’t tell my mom, I can’t hold your hand at school, I can’t call you my girlfriend or serenade you in Glee. I just can’t.”

“Don’t tell me what you can’t do. Tell me what you can do and let me decide if I can live with it.” Rachel cupped Quinn’s cheek, loving the silky feel of it and the way Quinn leaned into her.

“I can- I can kiss you. Touch you. I can…” Quinn trailed off. “I- I don’t know, Rachel. I can be good to you. I can try not to hurt you anymore. But none of this seems like enough. You deserve so much more than scraps.”

“That doesn’t sound like scraps to me. It sounds like you’re doing the best you can. I’d like to figure this out with you.” Rachel smiled up at Quinn, hopeful that she was encouraging and not making it worse.

“You don’t understand. We wouldn’t be out in public.”

“That’s not new for me. I’m used to my significant other being embarrassed by me.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Quinn’s eyes flashed with irritation. “I’m not embarrassed by you. That’s not with this is. At all.”

Rachel couldn’t stop from rolling her eyes. “Give me a break, Quinn.”

“No, it’s not you. It’s me. People will talk about me.” Quinn tapped her chest. “Last year was bad enough. But that was my fault. My feelings for you? I didn’t ask for them and they’re not going away.”

“Quinn, I-”

“I’m not Finn. You don’t have to change who you are to make me happy.” Quinn shook her head, tears filling her eyes. “You’re beautiful, Rachel. I know I’ve made you feel like you’re not but I was only trying to make my feelings go away. I didn’t mean any of it and I’m so sorry I hurt you like that.”

“It’s- I’m not going to say it’s okay but I’m over it. So long as it doesn’t start up again.” Rachel took Quinn’s hand and held it against her own chest.

“Never. I’ll never hurt you like that again,” Quinn promised. “But I can’t give you fancy public declarations.”

“That’s okay.” Rachel ignored Quinn’s snort of disbelief. “Maybe it eventually won’t be but right now- right now, I just want to be with you.”

A grin spread across Quinn’s face. “I’d like that, I would. I just-”

“What?”

“I can’t believe this is happening. It feels like a dream.” Quinn giggled, light and silly.

“I’ve never seen you like this before. So open and carefree,” Rachel replied, a wide smile on her own face.

“It’s because I’ve never felt like this before. It’s like a weight’s been lifted off of me.” Quinn leaned down so that her body was on top of Rachel. “I spent so much time ignoring these feelings you stir up in me and now I don’t have to.”

“You don’t have to.” Rachel tucked a fly way hair behind Quinn’s ear. “This may not work out. We might end up hurting each other but I don’t ever want you to pretend with me.”

“I won’t.” Quinn leaned down some more, brushing Rachel’s nose with her own. “Can I kiss you?”

“You can.” Rachel’s eyes fluttered shut as Quinn’s lips met hers. She let Quinn lead, not wanting to overwhelm her. She melted into Quinn, her hands tugging Quinn’s hair free of its ponytail. She had to fight not to devour Quinn because she wanted to. Quinn’s weight right on top of her was just about the best thing she’d ever felt. Hands traveled all over her body and Quinn’s leg slipped between her thighs dragging a moan out that Rachel just couldn’t contain. “Oh, God.”

“Too fast?” Quinn asked, pulling back to hover about Rachel.

“Not- not exactly,” Rachel stammered, her arms keeping Quinn exactly where she wanted her. “I want to kiss you, Quinn, and touch you. But I want to wait to make love until we’re in love.”

“Make love,” Quinn repeated, a shy smile on her face. “I’ve never thought of it like that before. But I think I’d like that.”

“Really?”

“Uh-huh.” Quinn buried her face into Rachel’s neck. “I’m not in love with you yet.”

“Me, either.” Rachel scratched her nails along Quinn’s back, unable to quit touching her. “But I think I could be one day.”

“So we’ll give it time?” Quinn asked.

“We’ll take it slow,” Rachel said, reveling in the way Quinn pressed herself even closer to her body.

“How slow?” Quinn kissed her way up Rachel’s neck to her mouth.

“Kissing’s okay. And touching over the clothes. We’ll take everything else as it goes.” Rachel smiled into the soft kisses Quinn peppered onto her mouth.

“Okay, so long as we can do more of this.” Quinn smirked, giving Rachel longer kisses this time.

“You’re insatiable,” Rachel said.

“You love it,” Quinn whispered, rolling over and taking Rachel with her.

“I do.” Rachel turned over to her side, trailing hands up and down Quinn’s side. “Quinn?”

“Yes?” Quinn gazed at Rachel, her eyes, unfocused.

“The blankets fell off. I’m getting cold.”

“Oh, sorry.” Quinn pulled a few of the blankets over them, wrapping her arms around Rachel. “Is this better?”

“This is perfect.” Rachel nuzzled her nose against Quinn’s cheek. 

“Perfect, huh? You’re easy to please.” Quinn yawned. “Sorry about that.”

“Don’t be. It’s been a long day. We should get some sleep.”

“Should I move?”

Rachel shook her head, keeping a hold on Quinn. “No. I can’t think of anything I’d like more than to fall asleep in your arms.”

“That does sound pretty good.” Quinn kissed Rachel’s cheek. “Night, Rachel.”

“Good night, Quinn.” Rachel closed her eyes and fell asleep, feeling safer and more content than she had in a long time.

\----------------------

The next morning, Rachel woke up with a freezing nose but the rest of her body entirely warm. She was on her side with Quinn curled up behind her. She felt warm everywhere they touched. She stayed still for a long time, enjoying being wrapped up in Quinn’s arms. She was afraid to move and break the spell she was under. Quinn’s grip suddenly tightened and she heard a husky voice in her ear. “You awake?”

“I am.” Rachel tilted her head so she could see Quinn’s face. “Did you sleep well?”

“Best night of sleep I’ve had in my life.” Quinn kissed the top of Rachel’s head.

“Really? On the floor in a blizzard?

“Yup. It feels like a dream. I thought I’d wake up and you’d be gone.” Quinn sighed.

“No. I’m here. As long as you want me.” Rachel spun around until she could see Quinn. “This was a good night, Quinn, and I don’t want it to end.”

“Sounds good to me.” Quinn leaned into kiss Rachel but stopped when she felt Rachel’s nose. “Your face is freezing. Are you warm enough?”

“Yeah, the fire went out and we didn’t wake up.” Rachel smiled with affection Quinn pulled her in close, pressing her face to Quinn’s chest.

“Is that better?” Quinn asked, rubbing her hands all over Rachel’s back, trying to warm her up.

“I’m fine.” Rachel lifted her head and pressed her cheek against Quinn’s. “See?”

“You’re still cold,” Quinn murmured with a frown, rubbing Rachel’s cheek. “What else can I do to warm you up?”

“You’re doing fine.” Rachel practically melted at Quinn’s concern. She’d never thought that Quinn Fabray would ever how such worry for her.

“What do we do now? We made it through the night.” Quinn couldn’t seem to stop touching Rachel’s face and Rachel found it didn’t bother her at all.

“We did.” Rachel nodded. “I’ll restart the fire and then I’ll call me dads and see if they’ve heard anything. I’m sure the hospital will have information about the power outage.”

Quinn bit her lip. “Do you think we’ll be stuck here for a while?”

“I don’t know. You- you don’t want to be here with me?” Rachel tried not to show how much Quinn’s comment hurt.

“No, that’s not what I meant.” Quinn kissed Rachel gently. “I just- We’re kind of trapped here. Eventually, our phones will lose their charges and we won’t be able to call out. We’ve got food but if the power’s out, it’ll spoil. And what if we run out of firewood?”

Rachel breathed a huge sigh of relief when she realized Quinn wasn’t rejecting her. She was just scared. “Hey, we’ll be okay for a while. There’s plenty of canned food and firewood. We’ve got a land line so we’ll be able to call for help if we need it. And I’m sure my daddy will be home as soon as he can because he worries about me.”

“You really think we’ll be all right?” Quinn asked, her natural confidence gone.

“I do. Besides, I didn’t even mention the most important thing we’ve got,” Rachel replied with certainty.

“What’s that?”

“Each other. I won’t let anything happened to you and I’m pretty sure you won’t let anything happen to me.” Rachel ducked her head bashfully.

“I won’t,” Quinn swore, yanking Rachel against her. “I know you have no reason to believe me. I know I’ve hurt you so many time before. But I’ll never hurt you like I did before. And- and I’ll do what I can to keep you safe.”

“Oh.” Rachel became choked up, overwhelmed by Quinn’s words. She almost couldn’t believe it was happening. “You’re just so sweet.”

“That’s not something I hear a lot,” Quinn said, sweeping away Rachel’s tears.

“I know that. You hide a lot. But I always knew that were more than you showed everyone else.” Rachel closed her eyes, enjoying Quinn’s fingers stroking her face.

“You’re more forgiving than I deserve.” Quinn waited for Rachel to open her eyes again. “But I’m really glad you’re here with me.”

“I’m glad, too.” Rachel threaded her fingers into Quinn’s hair, pulling her lips down. “I really need you right now.”

“You have me, I’m here.”

 

Several minutes later, they pulled apart, breathing heavily. Rachel cracked a smile, hoping to bypass some of the inevitable awkwardness this situation brought. “Do you want to get up and get the fire started again? Maybe find something to eat for breakfast?”

“I am a little hungry.” Quinn kissed her quickly before jumping up and holding her hand out for Rachel.

“So chivalrous,” Rachel said as Quinn pulled her up. “Let’s get to work.”

\----------------

Rachel walked into the kitchen to find Quinn placing two plates on the table. There were already candles and folded napkins set up as well. “Wow, what’s all this?”

“Oh.” Quinn covered her mouth in surprise. “I found us some food. Just some fruit and granola bars. I found the ‘Rachel’ drawer in the fridge so I thought it’d be safe to eat.”

“And the candles and flowers?” Rachel gestured to the center of the table.

“Those were in the living room. I just brought them in here. I wanted to make this nice for you.” Quinn blushed, not meeting Rachel’s eyes.

“Like a date?” Rachel looked from the table to Quinn, a look of disbelief on her face. Her heart was completely full. It was a little thing but still sweet and unexpected.

“Well, yeah. I mean, I’m not going to be able to take you to Breadstix but this is something I can do.” Quinn shrugged, clearly embarrassed. “It’s stupid and not nearly what you deserve but-”

“Shh.” Rachel covered Quinn’s mouth with her own, putting a stop to her rambles. “It’s not stupid, it’s romantic. A cozy little picnic between the two of us.”

“You really think that?” Quinn asked, placing her hands on Rachel’s back.

“I do. Look, Quinn. I can’t promise that I’ll always be okay with keeping this a secret but for now, it’s okay. I don’t need songs in Glee and big public displays of affection.”

Quinn snorted in amusement. “Oh, I’m sure.”

“Seriously. Quit snorting. You sound like a pig.” Rachel huffed and elbowed Quinn’s stomach. “I wouldn’t say no to any of that but I don’t need it. What I need is for you to be kind to me.”

“Oh, you- You’re much too accommodating. It’s going to get you into trouble.” Quinn pressed their lips together in a light kiss. “But I’m the one benefiting from your forgiving nature so I probably shouldn’t complain.”

“No, you shouldn’t. Now, why don’t we eat?” Rachel smiled when Quinn pulled her chair out for her. “Nice touch.”

Quinn smiled back a little sheepishly and sat down next to her. “You deserve it, Rachel. You’ve always been so considerate to me and I haven’t shown you the same. But this is my chance to make it right and I’m taking it.”

“You don’t have to make it up to me. In fact, I don’t want you to.” Rachel cupped Quinn’s face in her hands. “This is never going to work if you feel inferior to me. I want a fresh start for both of us.”

“Life doesn’t work like that. You can’t just forget what I’ve done to you.” Quinn rolled her eyes, impatient and irritated.

“Of course not. But it’s been a long time since you’ve bullied me and I don’t believe you’d do it again.”

“I won’t.”

“I believe you. And that’s my point.” Rachel leaned over and kissed Quinn’s cheek. “We’re moving on. I trust that you want to be good to me and that’s all I need.”

“That easy?” Quinn looked down at Rachel’s lips before looking back at her eyes.

“No, none of this is easy.” Rachel backed up, ignoring the desire in Quinn’s eyes. “You’re talking like you don’t want this. Am I pushing you into something you don’t want? Because tell me and I’ll forget all about this.”

“Oh, God. No, I’m sorry.” Quinn shook her head in frustration. “I’m- I’m not good at this. I- With Finn and Sam, I was always in control. But with you, I’m not. I don’t mean that you’ll take advantage of me. You just- you make me feel things, Rachel.”

“What kind of things? Sexy things?” Rachel shivered as Quinn gazed at her.

“Yeah, but not just that.” Quinn bit her lip. “I never really let my heart get involved before but with you, I can’t help it.”

“I’m scared, too, but I think you’re worth it.”

“Why?” Quinn looked so lost and confused that Rachel just wanted to wrap her up and never let go of her.

“Because you are wonderful. I can’t put it into words. But I want to be with you. Does that make sense to you?”

“Yes.” Quinn dragged her chair over to Rachel. “I’m sorry for being so insecure. I want to be with you, too. Even though I don’t really understand it.”

“See? We’re both in the same place. We’ll fumble our way through this together.” Rachel leaned in, barely brushing her lips against Quinn’s. “I’m willing to fight for this but you have to be willing, too.”

“I am. You might have to remind me every once in a while.” Quinn looked away.

“I can do that.” Rachel gave in to her desires, kissing Quinn with all she had.

“Oh, wow. You’re good at that.” Quinn smiled with just a hint of shyness.

“You, too.” Rachel chased Quinn’s lips. “I can’t get enough of you.”

“Me, either.” Quinn sighed regretfully and pulled back. “We’d better eat before we start to freeze and have to get under the covers again.”

“I like the sound of cuddling with you so let’s do this quickly.” Rachel popped a strawberry into her mouth. “Mmm, that’s good. You’re so resourceful.”

“I cut up some fruit, I didn’t make a gourmet meal.” Quinn reached out and took Rachel’s hand with her own. “Did you get in touch with your dad?”

Rachel nodded. “Yes, he’s going to try to come home this afternoon.”

“Is that safe?”

Rachel smiled at Quinn’s concern. “The sun’s out and the plows will have time to clear the roads. If the power hadn’t gone out, he’d probably stay at work. I think he wants to make sure we’re out.”

“Oh,” Quinn said distractedly. “That’s nice of him.”

“Both my dads are pretty protective of me.” Rachel watched Quinn’s fidgeting but chose not to comment. “What about you? Did you talk to your mom?”

“Uh-huh. One of her co-worker lives close to where she works so she’s going to stay there. She knows I’ll be safe here.”

“That makes sense. And I’ll definitely keep you safe,” Rachel teased, trying to draw a smile out of a suddenly worried looking Quinn. “Besides, my daddy will probably insist you stay until it’s perfectly safe.”

“Yeah.” Quinn drummed her fingers on the table before looking over at Rachel. “Are- are we going to tell him about us?”

“Oh. No, I understand.” Rachel felt lighter as she realized the source of Quinn’s agitation. “He won’t care but we can keep it quiet it you want.”

“I want.” Quinn immediately relaxed. “I’m not ashamed or anything. I just think this should be ours right now.”

“That’s okay.” Rachel turned to face Quinn fully, capturing Quinn’s hands in her own. “There’s just one thing I want to talk about.”

“What?”

Rachel stared at Quinn who was gazing back at her. They were conversing without fighting. Maybe they could make this relationship work. “I don’t mind nobody knowing about us but I can’t handle you with other people.”

Quinn’s eyes widened. “Other people? I know my history isn’t the best but-”

“No. I- I mean, I know we’ve just started whatever this is and we’re not committed to each other. But I know myself. If- if you date someone else in public while I’m a secret- No. That can’t happen.” Rachel shuddered, trying to control the tears she felt coming on.

“No. No, no, no, no.” Quinn dropped Rachel’s hand and grabbed her waist, pulling Rachel into her lap. “That wouldn’t happen. I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“Quinn, this is going to be complicated. I know you mean well but-”

“No.” Quinn pressed her cheek to Rachel’s. “I don’t want you to be a dirty, shameful thing. I’m not going to parade you up and down the hallway but I’m not going to pretend with somebody else.”

“Are you sure? What if Finn wants to run for Prom Kind and Quinn?” Rachel asked. She didn’t want to doubt Quinn but she needed some reassurance that Quinn wouldn’t abandon her at the first sign of adversity.

“Well, I’d like to be Prom Quinn.” Quinn quickly sobered at the frown on Rachel’s face. “Sorry that was a bad joke.”

“It was but my question was serious.” Rachel waited impatiently for Quinn’s response.

“If I wanted to be with Finn, I would be. But I’m not and I’m not going to run away from you. I don’t go halfway with things. I’m all in with you. Okay?” Quinn peered at Rachel. “Do you believe me?”

“I want to. I’m trying to. It’ll just take some time.” Rachel pressed her lips to Quinn’s cheek. “But I promise I’m in this, too. We can do this if we’re both committed.”

Quinn grinned. “I’m happy like this with you.”

“Come on. I’m not doing anything special.” Rachel stood and took Quinn’s hand, leading her back in front of the fire. She pushed Quinn onto the couch and sat on her lap, wrapping a blanket around them. “This is really all I want right now.”

“I can give you this.” Quinn rubbed circles on Rachel’s neck. “I’ll give you everything I can. I promise I will.”

“I like that. I like you.” Rachel tilted her neck, giving Quinn easier access.

“I like you, too. I don’t think even I know how much. I’ve always had thoughts about you but I think it’s more than that.” Quinn smiled, her hazel eyes shining.

Rachel returned Quinn’s smile, shaking her head in disbelief. “I know I was always attracted to you but I never let myself go there.”

“I probably would have freaked out if you had tried to talk to me,” Quinn pointed out.

“It just seems silly that we wasted so much time.” Rachel poked Quinn on the nose. “Don’t you think?”

“Sure, but maybe we weren’t ready then.” Quinn mischievously bit at Rachel’s finger.

“You’re right.” Rachel captured Quinn’s lips.

“I usually am.” Quinn giggled and sank into Rachel.

They stayed like that for a long while. Finally, Rachel lifted her head. “We should probably change before my dad gets here. And, you know, put some space between us. Daddy won’t initially be suspicious but he’s not an idiot. He’ll notice if we’re sitting as close as magnets.”

“Yeah.” Quinn watched Rachel slide off of her. She chewed on her lip, deep in thought.

“Are you okay? Daddy’s nice, I promise.” Rachel stared at Quinn. She didn’t like it when she was so quiet.

“Uh-huh. I- I think I want to tell your dad about us.” Quinn focused on Rachel. “Would that be okay with you?”

“Um, sure. But why? I don’t understand. We just went through all the reasons you don’t want anyone to know about us.”

Quinn blew out a breath. “It’s not like he’ll spread it around. It seems like it would be a good first test to see if I could be okay with other people knowing.”

“Okay. If that’s what you want,” Rachel said hesitantly.

“I just think we shouldn’t have to completely hide. Anyway, eventually, your dads are going to find out and if we don’t tell them, it’s like we’re deceiving them. And you shouldn’t have to lie to your dads.” Quinn gave her a half smile.

“That’s so thoughtful of you,” Rachel said softly. She didn’t believe the words Quinn was saying. Quinn was putting herself out there, even though she was scared. And Rachel could tell that she was completely terrified. It made her want to pull Quinn so close that nothing would ever hurt her. So that’s exactly what she did. “We don’t have to. I said before that I didn’t want to push and I meant it.”

“You aren’t pushing. It was my idea.” Quinn covered Rachel’s mouth with her hand. “And I want to. I don’t want your dads to think I’m ashamed of you. And they will if we don’t tell them.”

Rachel kissed Quinn’s hand before bringing it down. “That sounds great. I’d really like it. I- I don’t know what to say.”

“Say kiss me, Quinn.” Quinn wiggled her eyebrows.

“Oh, that’s the way you want to play?” Rachel leaned in, hovering over Quinn’s lips. “Come on. Kiss me, Quinn.”

“Mmm.” Quinn pulled Rachel down to her, kissing her deeply.

“This may fall apart Quinn. But I don’t want to be afraid.” Rachel slowed her kisses, cupping Quinn’s face. “I think this could be really good.”

The look on Quinn’s face nearly took Rachel’s breath away. She’d never seen such a look of unabashed happiness before. “I think it’ll be great. Now let’s get back to kissing.”

Rachel fell into Quinn once again and they forgot about everything but each other.


End file.
